TIE Advanced x1
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = TIE Advanced x1 Starfighter | klasse = Starfighter | ontwerp = Darth Vader Sienar Fleet Systems | fabrikant = Sienar Fleet Systems | prijs = 120.000 Credits | lengte = 9,20 meter | snelheid = 1.200 km/h | versnelling = 4150 G | hyperdrive = Klasse 4.0 | bemanning = 1 | passagiers = | vrachtcapaciteit = 75 kilogram; 5 dagen voedsel en lucht | affiliatie = Darth Vader Galactic Empire | era = }} De TIE Advanced x1 was een prototype TIE Fighter die door Darth Vader werd gebruikt tijdens de Battle of Yavin. Bouw & Uitzicht In de zoektocht naar betere starfighters voor het Galactic Empire bouwde Sienar Fleet Systems de TIE Advanced x1 in navolging van de TIE Advanced v1. Dit model combineerde elementen van de TIE Fighter met elementen uit andere starfighters die de TIE serie vooralsnog ontbrak. Deze starfighter, die mede werd ontworpen door Darth Vader, was dan ook veel beter dan de standaard TIE Fighter. De cockpit van de TIE Advanced was dezelfde als bij een gewone TIE maar had een beperkte life support. De energie haalde de Advanced nog altijd bij de Solar Array Wings en via Twin Ion Engines maar de vleugels van de Advanced waren op twee plaatsen naar binnen gebogen om meer kracht te genereren. De reactor van de Advanced was ook krachtiger dan die bij de gewone TIE’s. Net als de gewone TIE had de Advanced ook twee Laser Cannons die uiterst effectief waren door een geavanceerd ‘tracking systeem’ dat wel steeds moest bijgesteld worden tijdens elk gevecht. De starfighter was versterkt met een Durasteel armor en een langwerpig deel achter de cockpit. Dit deel, dat ontbrak bij de gewone TIE Fighter een Hyperdrive. Naast de cockpit bevonden zich experimentele Shield Generators die een veld genereerden dankzij een supermagneet achteraan het schip terwijl energie werd opgewekt van voor- en zijwaartse projectie staven. Deze shields waren echter nog niet optimaal afgesteld zodat ze heel veel energie opeisten waardoor de Advanced nauwelijks sneller bleek te zijn dan een gewone TIE Fighter ondanks zijn sterkere reactor. De Hyperdrive was ontzettend traag (Klasse 4.0) en eigenlijk enkel bruikbaar in noodgevallen. De Hyperdrive kon 10 sprongen in het geheugen bevatten. Darth Vader’s TIE Fighter thumb|250px|TIE Advanced x1 in actie De TIE Advanced x1 werd door Darth Vader gebruikt als zijn persoonlijke starfighter. Die x1 was een prototype van wat de Advanced had moeten worden. Het model herinnerde aan de Jedi Interceptor uit de Clone Wars en zelfs aan Darth Mauls vreemde schip, de Scimitar. In de handen van Darth Vader werd de TIE Advanced x1 echter een bijzonder gevaarlijke starfighter. In 4 BBY vloog Vader met zijn TIE de Phoenix Rebel Cell tegemoet, waarvan hij de vloot bijna decimeerde en onder andere Phoenix Home vernietigde. Later reisde hij met zijn fighter naar Malachor, waar hij een langverwachte confrontatie had met Ahsoka Tano. Tijdens de Battle of Yavin liet Vader zijn squadron TIE Fighters uitrukken toen hij besefte dat de starfighters van de Rebel Alliance een gevaar konden betekenen voor de Death Star I. Vader doodde eigenhandig een aantal piloten waaronder Garven Dreis en Biggs Darklighter. Toen hij Luke Skywalker in het vizier kreeg, werd de TIE Advanced x1 echter weggekatapulteerd in de ruimte na een botsing met Black 2.thumb|260px|Vader en zijn TIE Advanced Vader en zijn schip werden later gered door een Gozanti-class Cruiser die werd bestuurd door Ciena Ree en Berisse Sai. Het schip werd hersteld maar werd aan boord van de Executor vernietigd tijdens de Battle of Endor. Gevolgen thumb|250px|TIE Advanced x1 net voor de botsing tijdens de Battle of Yavin Buiten de TIE Advanced x1 van Darth Vader werd dit model heel zelden gebruikt. De TIE Advanced x1 was immers veel te duur om op grote schaal te produceren. De echte reden waarom de TIE Advanced niet verder werd ontwikkeld kwam er onder druk van de elite van de Imperial Navy. Zij vreesden dat de komst van TIE’s met Hyperdrive en Deflector Shields het aantal van hun geliefde Star Destroyers zou doen afnemen aangezien zij niet meer nodig waren om de starfighters te vervoeren. Sommige elite TIE Pilots vlogen wel met de TIE Advanced. Sommige ontwerpen van de Advanced (zoals de gebogen vleugels) werden later gebruikt om geavanceerde TIE modellen te ontwerpen zoals de TIE Interceptor en de TIE Avenger. Specificaties Motoren *Sienar Fleet Systems I-S3a Solar Ionization Reactor *Sienar Fleet Systems P-s5.6 Twin Ion Engines Bewapening * 2 Sienar Fleet Systems L-s9.3 Laser Cannons Legends * Darth Vader kreeg de TIE Advanced onder controle na de Battle of Yavin en landde dankzij zijn Hyperdrive op de verlaten planeet Vaal waar hij de beschadigde TIE Advanced tijdelijk liet staan totdat hijzelf en Captain Sodarra het schip kunnen ophalen. Vader bleef de TIE Advanced gebruiken in gevechten maar rond 3.5 ABY werd het bijna vernietigd nabij Hockaleg in een valstrik van de Rebel Alliance. Achter de Schermen * Er bestaat een foto waarin een TIE Advanced x1 te zien is tijdens de Battle of Endor. Dit is echter een ongelukkige collage van Lucasfilm want de x1 is niet te zien in ‘RotJ’. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars: Rebels **The Siege of Lothal **Twilight of the Apprentice Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *TIE Advanced in de Databank *Lost Stars *The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Star Wars Chronicles *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Vader: The Ultimate Guide *Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections *Complete Cross-Sections *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) category:Starfighters category:TIE Variaties category:Sienar Fleet Systems category:Imperial Navy